itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Dungeon 1
Story Summary Prologue: Hey, Cut It Out! Something evil is taking place in a dungeon known as The Tower of the Mind Eaters. People have gone missing and this place has been said to be the home to horrors that feast upon the brains of men after cracking their heads open like eggs...the three Mind Eaters... ...Well put two and two together and you probably get the idea of what is going on! Although...something else might be at play here...who knows what else is going on in that place..? That's where this begins! The people of the' Hey, Cut That Out' committee from the local village town of "Country Town" decide that enough is enough and that they are tired of their little countryside being plagued by this crap! They hire a band of adventurers to make their way into the Tower of the Mind Eaters, find out what is going on, and put an end to the problematic pests that reside within! Floor 1: Knock Knock! Crashing Lord Blood's Banquet! The first phase begins with the group trying to get inside the tower itself! After a bunch of ludicrous shenanigans involving people getting vaporized, and poison dart traps, the group gets in by...finding a key under the doormat. Huh, well alright then! Once inside, the sound of screaming and wailing tortured jackals can be heard deep within. They proceed to find themselves at a T shaped junction from which a large troll appears! This troll is apparently the pet of someone called Lord Blood and attacks the party! After defeating it (especially thanks to JeffRaze and his SCIENCE gun) and finding a treasure room (a particular adventurer named DANT steals a dodgeball from a group of children outside before joining the group at the treasure room), the group heads toward the Banquet Hall At the Banquet Hall, the group confronts Lord Blood King of the Night Vampires,and his vampiric guests dining on their meal (which the party tries not to think about). Apparently he was celebrating an alliance with The Mind Eaters along with "others" before the party rudely interrupted his festivities. Lord Blood taunts the group and draws a sword that flickers with a cursed black flame. The other vampire guests rise from their seats and quickly rush the party with dinnerware and super strength, turning the entire chamber into a chaotic mess quickly. The battle progresses and it becomes apparent to the party that the vampires are becoming more and more powerful the closer the time draws to midnight! They pick up the pace and strike down all the guests! Through the combined efforts of Jdizzy (attempting to avenge Eddy), Natwaf, Tom the Monk, and Jeff Zero with his Jolteon, Lord Blood is slain and the party is victorious! They rest for a moment before continuing onward! After dealing with some more traps, mobs, and magical gates the party discover an elevator! This could take them to the floor above! As they rise, hostile acidic slimes fall from above and the party has to fend them off. Things go well for a bit but they notice a series of spikes at the very top! The elevator was going to collide with it and crush them if they didn't jump off of it at the right moment! They manage to make it to the second floor...but many fall in the process (including Jdizzy) The party rests...the first floor was cleared... Floor 2: The Demonic Duo! The party limps out of the Elevator Hall and into the Main Hall of the second floor...it was there they discovered something that made all of their jaws drop collectively ...It was a staircase around the back side of the Tower of the Mind-Eaters, that led directly to the second floor. You would think the villagers who hired them to slay the Mind-Eaters would have told them about this convenient shortcut, but apparently that was not the case! Tom spotted a party of adventurers traveling through the woods and flagged them down, urging them to come join in the quest. He also set up a beacon so new adventurers would be able to find their way to the secret staircase easily. It was here that the party was allowed to regroup and new people could join in! The group faces a series of traps and a group of orcs! During these events, DANT is slain and HERO ADAM (the hero of the children DANT stole the dodgeball from) finds the party. Apparently he wanted to find DANT so he could bully him...but since DANT was kind of dead already he decides to join the party (although not before laughing at DANT). Soon the group discover The BLUE DEMON (Oi) and The RED DEMON (Ai). These two seem to be in charge of things on this floor and are keeping guard over prisoners that The Mind Eaters had captured! The party manages to defeat them (Tom the Monk and JeffRaze continuing to be useful in these fights)! They notice a Pipe Wielding Girl who flees through a Teleporter Gate...The party gives chase after this girl after finishing the rest of their business on the second floor! Basement: The Debut of Demon Heiress Raistandt! The Teleporter Gate warps the party into the Tower basement which appears to be a sort of underground aquatic cavern. They find the Pipe Wielding Girl sitting atop one of the stone chunks littering the area near the small island at the center. It becomes evident that this girl was leading the two demons up above as she introduces herself as The Demon Raistandt, Heiress to the Keep of Malevolence. A massive brawl would soon break out when Raistandt raises her hand and tears open a rift! Beyond the darkness, big eye, and other weird things of the rift, a barrage of powerful weapons and other artifacts rain down upon the party! On top of that, orcs also fall from the rift as a group of rabid mermen are lured in by all the ruckus! Things get really crazy as the party scrambled to catch the falling weapons to assist them (yknow without getting skewered or crushed of course) while avoiding any other harmful debris that fell down upon them and fending off the attacks of the various enemies! It is at this point that Raistandt would acquire The Sword of Shattered Kings, a blade that would become her signature weapon in the future. The battle eventually becomes too hectic as the miniature army of orcs and mermen threaten to overwhelm the party! Raistandt seemingly stops attacking and "throws herself at the mercy" of the party without much of a care! At this point they are given a choice of whether to spare or kill her. The party decides to "spare" Raistandt and leave her behind with the enemies as they make their way toward the exit when an opening presents itself! As they begin to climb their way out, Raistandt attacks them from behind with the power of the Sword of Shattered Kings by sending a series of high powered lasers flying through the cavern! Multiple party members are slain by the attack, including ADAM! The passageway is also destroyed behind them...the only way the party could go now...is up. Floor 3.1: Now We're Cooking! A Glittering Princess and a Dashing Phantom! The party had finally reached the final floor! The Lair of the Mind Eaters themselves! After a bit of scouting, the party erects a checkpoint Teleporter Gate that leads to Inn back at Country Town! Here the party decides to rally for reinforcements before pushing deeper within . After some rest and more people joining (or horribly dying) the party continues on! The party faces down a series of traps and enemies such as witches and The Grue but continue to clear out the entire floor! However, as time goes on, some of the party are picked off by an Invisible Attacker...someone was stalking them. When they reach the Mess Hall the party discovers A Glittering Princess in a cooking pot with a gaggle of Gray Goblins around her. Apparently they are making stew...and she's the main ingredient! The party saves the maiden fair and Jeff Zero claims the maiden's kiss. She leaves them and the party assumes she made it back to the Teleporter Gate and to the Inn...in actuality, she disappears on the way back...and the Entry Gate is destroyed barring any more reinforcements...hmm...who could have done that? They continue onward and eventually find the culprit of who has been picking them off the whole the time they were on this floor! They find The Dashing Phantom in his chambers as well as large crystals lining the walls.,,presumably housing prisoners who couldn't be kept on the second floor The Glittering Princess is seen trapped in one of these crystals and the party engage The Dashing Phantom! The fight proves to be difficult as The Dashing Phantom makes use of a series of razor wire traps to cause more trouble for the party during the fight! At one point he actually traps them inside his chambers and cuts them off other reinforcement who were clearing things out elsewhere with a web of syringes! After a hard fought battle the party manages to slay The Dashing Phantom and free some of the captives contained in the crystals during the fight such as Ushiromiya ANGE and Jack who would go on to join the party They then turned their attention to The Glittering Princess and free her from her prison! Surely she would be grateful! ...Wait...no she isn't...quite the opposite in fact! ACTUALLY, it turns out that the Dashing Phantom was her fiancee and they were working as part of the Mind Eaters alliance all along! She must have been the one who destroyed the Entry Gate! Wait, then what was she doing in the cooking pot earlier, and why was she in the crystal prison? Apparently we didn't want to know! Well alright then! She screams at the party and rushes off! The party gives chase and comes upon a pair of doors...A door with a sun symbol...and a door with a moon symbol! They see the Glittering Princess rush into the Sun Room, and believe that the Moon room should lead into the same area from behind! They decide to split into two squads and enter through both rooms to catch the enemy on both sides...that and...well they could only be opened if activated at the same time! ...Little did they know that things wouldn't go as expected... Floor 3.2: Sun Room Shuffle and Moon Room Mayhem! Sun Room 1 Upon entering each party discovers who resided in each room In the Sun Room the texture was extremely bright as many lights hanged above them! The Glittering Princess is spotted leaning against a piano. The group is surprised to see that there wasn't a Moon Door at the opposite end of the room...the others wouldn't be assisting them in this battle... The Glittering Princess glared at the party and prepared for combat! A pair of Phantom Gloves appeared and began to play on the piano she had just been leaning on...and a group of pale figures appeared! Ladies with puffy dresses, wielding razor sharp fans, swirled out of the brilliant light and toward the party like a line of hardened soldiers. They were accompanied by men with lairs of formal clothing, puffy kerchiefs, monocle'd faces, and elaborate watches. The figures were all bloodied and mutilated, as if they had been severely injured, yet none of them were impeded by their injuries. No, the ghosts merely hovered across the dance floor, surrounding the party, closing in on them from all sides, swinging and lashing and dancing and kicking with razor sharp heels. How could they survive an onslaught like this? The Glittering Princess drew her Twin Blades and attacked! Moon Room 1 Meanwhile, in the Moon Room, the party heads on in only to be greeted by a barrage of lasers! Raistandt was awaiting them with her Sword of Shattered Kings! They take heavy damage and only four of them are left! Jack takes the Master Sword he was carrying and used it (probably by impaling his own chest with it) to unleash the RED MILES! Raistandt takes a hit and sustains a deep wound, but manged to set off another volley of lasers to take out another three party members! Now only Tom the Monk was left... ...Only Tom... He tried to attack but was blasted multiple times by the lasers...Tom had fallen! Raistandt took a puff of her pipe and decides to check in on how The Glittering Princess was doing in the Sun Room... ...The room was now barren... ...or was it? The room fell dead silent for a moment, as all living forms in the Moon Hall had disappeared. Now there was only a pile of corpses left in the entrance way and in the hall itself. That...and the crackling, streaking, red energy that continued to sweep across the Moon Hall... The Moon Statues scattered around began to explode one by one with destructive force as the Red Miles began tearing the alternate dimension apart.... Sun Room 2 The Sun Room group was having a much better time than the Moon Room group as they manage to fend off the combined might of The Glittering Princess and her ghostly cohorts! After a bit of a fight they manage to slay The Glittering Princess...but the ghost adds keep coming! The Phantom Gloves were summoning them as it played the piano! If that wasn't bad enough, Raistandt also teleported into the room to cause more havoc! The party quickly finished off the Phantom Gloves to cause the adds to disperse so they could focus on Raistandt! Plum managed to use disarm Raistandt of the SSOK before she could shoot more lasers and took it for himself...however, he realized too late that the cursed blade was now bound to his palms and was draining the life out of him! Things weren't looking good! Raistandt decided to use this to her advantage...she attempted to cast invisibility on herself so she could wait for the sword to kill Plum and reclaim it for herself and deal with the rest! Unfortunately for her, the wound she had sustained from Jack's Red Miles left a trail of blood that was pretty easy to see! The remaining party took advantage of this and decided to rush her! Kahu was able to destroy the SSOK to free Plum who then attacked Raistandt! Finally, ANGE leapt on to the not so invisible Raistandt and stabbed her repeatedly with a stake until she was finally slain! Once the bosses were defeated, the bright lights of the Sun Room begin to fade, and the party feels a chaotic red energy crackling around them a moment before they find themselves in a very normal looking hallway. To their backs is the open sun door, straight ahead is the open moon door. All the corpses of those slain in both the Sun and Moon Phase are strewn about... Now all that was left now...was to face The Mind Eater! Moon Room 2 The Red Miles successfully finishes ripping everything in the Moon Phase apart! Now, with nowhere else to go, It crackles against the surface of reality until busting through into the next dimension! Floor 3.3: Crashing Down! The Mind Eater Appears! The remaining party had finally reached the throne room! Here one of the three Mind Eaters resided. Apparently this one was overseeing what was going on in this tower while the others were away! This was it! Many had fallen such as Seplito, JeffRaze, Jdizzy, Tom, ADAM, but now they had finally reached The Mind Eater! Sakutaro, Ushiromiya ANGE, Master Plum, and Kahu advanced! They had to face him now...especially since they couldn't turn back as The Red Miles had broken in and was tearing everything apart behind them! They started to prepare... ...and their preparations took entirely too long because now the tower was literally collapsing around them due to the Red Miles! The group fights The Mind Eater and both damage each other greatly! The monster sprays acid and lashes out with its tentacles...taking out Kahu and Sakutaro...only Plum and Ushiromiya ANGE remained... Both sides were heavily injured...when something began to happen The chamber started to shake violently, as the Red Miles begins to rip through the floor of the dungeon and tear apart the Prison located on Floor 2. The prisoner's who weren't set free during the riot are blasted to pieces in their cells. The throne room began to shake, having very little support to stand on, and with a loud grinding and crunching the entire room shifted! Soon, they found themselves standing in a chamber that was slanted downward. A giant Moon Statue flew out of the Moon/Sun Hall to the North and flew into the opposite wall, blasting a hole in the south wall of the Throne Room as well as knocking the Throne over. ANGE, Plum, and the Mind-Eater could all feel themselves sliding toward the opening that had been created, but the ground was still flat enough to stand and fight on...for a moment as it eventually shifted to a point that The Mind Eater flew out! He activated a float spell to keep himself in the air! ANGE lept from the tower hoping to hit The Mind Eater...but missed and hit the ground with a splat! Master Plum, however, activated the Twin Blades he had taken from The Glittering Princess and blasted The Mind Eater with a wave of holy energy! He was slain! Plum activated a portable teleporter as he fell! He manage to warp away from the tower safely and began to walk away with literally nothing to show for it as the tower toppled down behind him... Then there was a rustling in the bushes... It turned out that Ushiromiya ANGE had survived the fall! Plum and ANGE began to make their trek back to the Countryside Village victorious together, leaving the crumbling wreckage behind! Epilogue The remaining two Mind Eaters are presumably slain in other skirmishes around the land! Meanwhile Raistandt waits in Hell...who knows what she was going to do next..? Overview Into the Dungeon 1 is a story in which several adventurers were hired by local villagers to invade the Tower of the Mind-Eaters. This Fiend's Lair was located somewhere in the East, but it is not specific about which country it took place in. Major villains included Lord Blood, the Demons Raistandt, Ai, and Oi, the Crystal Princess and Dashing Phantom, as well as the Mind-Eaters themselves. This lair had three floors in total as well as a basement. The game ended with Master Plum slaying the Mind-Eater and escaping with Ushiromiya ANGE. 96 Adventurers died completing this dungeon. See the Full Death List below. Full Death List Floor 1 19 Bananor - Ascended to "Godhood" at Level 1, causing his physical body to be vaporized. Died in the First Phase. Regaro - Died while attempting to pick a lock at Level 1. Died in the First Phase. swordz9 - Attempted to mimic the evil patron Dark Mac and was killed for his insolence. Died in the First Phase. Machete Guy - Was carried off by giant spiders in the Second Phase. Ryoko - Was ripped to shreds by giant spiders in the Second Phase. Genesis - Stabbed to death by a Horde of Vampires in the Third Phase. Maniac - Killed by Superspeed Vampires in the Third Phase. Mega - Killed by running into a wall in the Third Phase. Lefty - Failed to disguise himself as a crucifix and was killed in the Third Phase. Eddy - Had his head punched off by LORD BLOOD in the Fourth Phase. Natwaf - Had his shoulders sliced off by a Metal Blade in the Fifth Phase. Cyclo - Blew himself up with fireworks celebrating the 4th of July in the Fifth Phase. ctes - Threw all of his power at a barrier that redirected it back at him in the Fifth Phase. Whoops. JORGE - Brain was impaled by exploding ctes flying ribcage. Killed in the Fifth Phase. UNJORGE - After being recently resurrected, his head is melted off by an Acid Slime in the Sixth Phase. Granzon - Melted by a bunch of Acid Slimes and had his anime-containing hard drive destroyed in the Sixth Phase. The Million Dollar Mr All Days Off - Leg dropped a group of Acid Slimes, causing himself to be melted in the Sixth Phase. GOLD GOLEM Natwaf - Walked into some acid bombs that Pirate King created while trying to protect Pirate King in the Sixth Phase. jdizzy- Crushed by a spike trap while buying time for the party to get off the elevator. Died in the Sixth Phase. Floor 2 37 saberz9 - Shot in the eye with a lightning bolt for trying to ape my good friend "bad" Frank Phillips in Phase 2-1. US President Barack "The Condor" Obama - Was thrown into an orcs cookpot in Phase 2-1. Miguel de Cervantes XXXVII - Had his throat ripped out by an Orc in Phase 2-1. Tom Brady - Cut in two with a Flaming Longsword in Phase 2-1. Pirate King - Killed by Karma for attempting to make his own Lucky Coin in Phase 2-1. Ryu - Shot with a repeating crossbow in Phase 2-1. He won't be going home to be a family man. DANT - Made a fool of himself and literally walked right into the same attack right after Ryu in Phase 2-1. Yellow Priest Natwaf - Crushed by Maria's thumb in Phase 2-1. MegaWentGood - Eaten by his own Tentomon in Phase 2-1. Whatever a Tentomon is. Cremona - what kind of a name is Cremona in the Phase 2-1. edwardsdv - Slain by RED DEMON in the magical darkness past the Green Gate in Phase 2-1. Jack Swagger - Has his face whipped off with a steel whip in Phase 2-2. Jon Michael Carter - Blown up by his malfunctioning Forcefield Belt in Phase 2-2. Jawarius - Stung by a Rainbow Scorpion while looting saberz9's corpse in Phase 2-2. Bobby Roode - Showed up late, clueless, and was killed by Rattlesnakes in short order in Phase 2-2. Raka - Crushed by BLUE DEMON in Phase 2-3 for thinking a cellphone would trump magical darkness. SEA SCARRED WARRIOR - Cut in half by Flip Trigle for stealing 1 Gold in Phase 2-3. Jolteon - Squashed by BLUE DEMON in Phase 2-4. Nuri - Head lopped off by RED DEMON's flaming katana in Phase 2-4. Blue Demon - Ripped to shreds by JeffRaze's science powers in Phase 2-4. silverliningv - Melted by RED DEMON's acid katana in Phase 2-4. KARL - Also caught in the stream of acid in Phase 2-4. Ulti - Literally died having sex with RED DEMON in 2-4. He was on the receiving end. Of a lightning katana. Mr Lazy Everyday - Turned into an ice statue and then shattered by RED DEMON in 2-4. Urago - Ripped apart by vines in Phase 2-4. RED DEMON is on a roll. Rancerot - Suffocated by his own ally in Phase 2-4. Damn you swordz4! swordz4 - Killed by ADAM for being the closest enemy in 2-4. Rancerot was avenged! JeffRaze - Died trying to heal himself in 2-4. Raka Jr - Hit in the back of the head with a falling Lance of Misery in Phase 2-5. Falling Debris death. Peter - Killed by a can of soup basically in Phase 2-5. Restandre - Killed by a Merman while casting a spell in Phase 2-5. Ytterbium - Tripped and killed on his own Cursed Weapon in Phase 2-5. Kinzo - Felled by falling Debris in Phase 2-5. The MIRACLE did not happen. . . Regaro - Killed in Phase 2-6 by a gang of Orcs. "Bad" Frank Phillips - Blasted through the torso with a canon ball in Phase 2-6. ADAM - Shot in the back by Raistandt in Phase 2-6. Ai - Shot in the back by Raistandt in Phase 2-6. Floor 3 40 Mitt Romney - Killed when Granzon attempted to create an alt character. Whoops. J-3FF - Eaten by the Grue in Sector Three, during Phase 1. Hologram Bonetail - Followed J-3FF into the jaws of the Grue in Phase 1. Ezekiel - Killed by the Succubus in Room A during Phase 1. Loto - Had his face eaten by a Masked Phantom in Phase 1. Swagger - Shot down by a Goblin Archer in Phase 2. Colors - Stabbed by the Invisible Assailant in Phase 2. ANGE - Was killed in the entry hall in Phase 2, but no one was around to see what happened. Without love, it cannot be seen. Tony - Mutilated by the Dashing Phantom. Modkill. Oscar - Mutilated by the Dashing Phantom. Modkill. Emmy - Fed to the Grue by the Dashing Phantom. Modkill. Grammy - Slain by poison darts in the Third Phase. Joey Gold - Cut down by Shiva in the Third Phase. SantaRPG - Had Acid Skin cast on him by the Green Witch in the Third Phase. Flip - Sliced in half by the Dashing Phantom in the Third Phase. Ammy - Mutilated by the Dashing Phantom in the Third Phase. Barry - Skewered by the Glowing Lance in the Fifth Phase. Natwaf - Cut down by the Green Witch in the Fifth Phase. BIGPUN9999 - Killed in a rockslide caused by himself because he really wanted soup. Guy Gardner - Starved to death after getting lost in the teleporter maze (Fifth Phase). Ryokles - Shot by a Light Beam from the Sword of Shattered Kings in the Moon Phase. Steve Austin - Decapitated by Raistandt in the Moon Phase. Officer TimJab - Sliced clean in half by Raistandt's Sword of Shattered Kings. Osama Bin Laden - Wrecked by the Sword of Shattered Kings as well. Jack - Blasted through the eye by the Sword of Shattered Kings. Tom - Finally his adventure came to an end, as the Sword of Shattered Kings killed him a total of four times. Sakutaro - Ripped apart by Dancing Ghosts during an intese Shiritori Match in the Sun Phase. However, he survived thanks to BARRIER. Mammon - Killed because magic isn't real LOL Glittering Princess - Mutilated by ANGE and finished off by Kahu in the Sun Phase. Gilgamesh - Eaten by the Dancing Ghosts in the Sun Phase. Robson - Decapitated by a sweeping laser in the Sun Phase. Seplito - Shot down by a wave of lasers in the Sun Phase. Raistandt - Gouged by ANGE in the Sun Phase. With this many sacrifices, maybe we'll reach the Golden Land. . . Jeff Zero - Killed by Red Miles in the Final Phase. Mudder - Killed by Red Miles in the Final Phase. Coil - Killed by Red Miles in the Final Phase. Sakutaro - Crushed by the Mind-Eaters tentacle. Kahu - Melted into nothingness by an Acid Blast. Mind-Eater - Blasted into nothingness by a bolt of Holy Energy. Category:The Story